On The Port
by Cotton Blossom
Summary: Will, Jack, and their buddy Jonathon have one day in Port Royal....and they're on the hunt for girls and adventure...basically "On The Town", Pirates of the Caribbean style. No idea what "On The Town" is? I have a better description of the story inside an
1. Victoria

so, you've chosen to read my story...or you got lost.....and you're probably wondering what 'On The Town' is too.....basically, three sailors are on leave in New York City, looking for love, when one, Gabey, meets his ideal girl, Miss Turnstiles: Ivy Smith. He thinks she's a big society lady, she's really a nothing. Him and his friends go looking for her, have a few comic mishaps, and it all works out for the best.  
  
here's a better look at the main characters-  
  
Gabey (Gene Kelly)- Gabey's from a small town where he was hot stuff. He's chasing after his dream of the perfect girl, Miss Turnstyles. Really just a romantic at heart. He's going to be "played" by Will.  
  
Chip (Frank Sinatra)- Another small town guy. Not as ahem 'experienced' as his friends. He's going to be "played" by Jonathon.  
  
Ozzy (Jules Munshin)- Yet another small town guy. A bit bumbling...comic relief of the movie. Obviously, he'll be "played" by everyone's favorite pirate captain, Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean. It all belongs to the brilliance of Disney. On the Town belongs to MGM in all its glory. I just borrowed it. Please, do not sue, for I truly have nothing to give you.  
  
The sun was coming up on a beautiful Caribbean morn'. The Black Pearl was floating a few miles out to sea. Jack, Will, and the newest edition to their crew, a boy named Jonathon were rowing out towards shore.  
  
"Remember mates," Jack said as they rowed. "We've got only a few hours to spend in town...don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Just take care of your business and we'll meet in a pub 'round sun down. And try not to do anything stupid." As he said this, he glanced at Will.  
  
Will only let out a sigh. After spending almost six continuous months at sea with Jack, not to mention all the time spent together in the previous year while they were on their little adventure, had acclimated him to Jack's remarks about him not using his head. But Jack was right, more than too often he listened to his heart rather than his head.  
  
That was how he met Jack in the first place, after Elizabeth had been kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew. Elizabeth was another area he hadn't used his head on. He had risked his life for her, nearly died for her. Yet she found it fit to go off to England to look for a husband two months later. She was to be married in less than a month. But he wasn't angry. In her last letter to him she sounded truly happy, and she deserved happiness. But he did too, he just had to find it.  
  
Will pulled his hat low over his eyes as he walked into the pub. He hadn't been gone that long that people wouldn't recognize him as Will Turner, blacksmith turned pirate. And then it would be the end for him, Jack and Jonathon. He walked to the back of the pub and sat down. He picked up the town newsletter that lay on the table and began to look through it. He skipped the first bit about the recent execution of supposed pirates.  
  
He flipped to the classified advertisement section to see if Mr. Brown had found a new apprentice yet. Apparently he hadn't. He kept flipping through the paper, eventually coming to the end page, with a list of girls that were making their debuts soon. He vaguely remembered that the summer social season, the most popular time for young debutants to make their debuts, would start with the month of June. As it was the last week of May, most families paid the small amount of money to advertise their daughters in the newspaper in hopes for a favorable match. Will remembered when Elizabeth's was in the paper. He tore it out and saved it.   
  
Of course, that, along with letters she had written to him, a small lock of her hair, and a handkerchief she had left in the shop one day, all went into the fire after her engagement. Not because he was angry. He just thought it was wrong to keep these things after she would be another man's wife.  
  
He looked over the announcements. "Adelaide Malfren. So and so many pounds a year."  
  
'Who cares?' he thought to himself. 'Can she carry on a conversation about anything besides gowns and gossip?'  
  
Will continued to read several more of a similar nature, all naming the size of the girl's dowries, and their physical appearance. Then, a smaller one in the corner caught his eye.  
  
"Victoria Bowen," it read. "Eighteen years old. Educated. In Port Royal for Spring Season."  
  
'Sounds like a nice enough girl,' he thought to himself. 'They all sound like the would make great wives...but who would want to be a wife to a pirate...and a poor one at that.'  
  
He folded up the paper, put it on the table, pulled his hat down lower over his brow and rested his head on his fist. He closed his eyes for a moment when someone said something to him.   
  
"Excuse me, sir," a female voice said. "Are you all right?"  
  
The initial fright that someone had figured out who he was subsided when he realized he didn't know the girl. "Oh I'm fine. No need to worry."  
  
"Oh, all right," she said, flushing. "You looked like you were feeling ill...or worse yet, thinking," she said with a smile. "Pray, let me introduce myself. My name is Victoria Bowen."  
  
Victoria Bowen. The girl from the advertisement. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Bowen. My name is Will."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said easing her self into one of the other chairs at the table. "I could not help but notice that you were reading the town newsletter. Do you mind if I look in it for a moment?"  
  
"Of course you may," he said, handing it to her. "Your advertisement is on the last page, in the lower right corner. You made your debut this season?"  
  
"Oh," she said, putting the newsletter down and flushing. "I should have made it a few years ago. Then I would have been married by now and..." she trailed off. Will knew it probably had to do with having children, but it was not proper for a lady to mention having children due to the steps that were needed to have them.  
  
"I'm sure you will have no trouble finding a suitable husband. Many girls your age aren't married."  
  
"I'm just afraid of how hard it will be to find a husband due to my stature in society," she said.  
  
Will didn't understand what she was talking about. "I'm sure most high society girls would have no trouble finding a husband. Especially ones that are as nice to look at and to talk to as you, if it's not too bold to say."  
  
"It is, but if it's not too bold of me to say, I don't mind." They both laughed.  
  
"So, when did you arrive in Port Royal?" Will asked.  
  
"Since April...my father is here on...government business. He's involved in the government. What brings you here?"  
  
"Just a day trip," Will replied. Thankfully he had been thinking of that alibi if anyone asked him was he was doing in Port Royal.  
  
"So tell me more about yourself Will," Victoria said, breaking the silence that was forming between them.  
  
"What would you like to know? I'm not a very interesting person," he said.  
  
"You must have some interesting things about you. What's something you like?"  
  
"The sea," he said, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you like the sea?"  
  
"I love it," she said, glancing towards the door, which faced the sea. "It...it comes from being a native to the Caribbean."  
  
"I've never met any high class ladies that were born here. Where you born in Port Royal?"  
  
"Oh, no...in...Hispaniola. My parents were coming from England and the ship they were on had to berth there because of storms. I was born a few months early and my mother passed away not too long after, so my father and my...maid have had the arduous task of raising me," she said.  
  
"I understand. My mother died when I was just a lad. That's when I went looking for my father, and ended up in the Caribbean. But, then I really don't know why I like the sea as much as I do. I was born in the middle of Kent."  
  
"Come now, there must be something," she said in a wheedling tone.  
  
Will took a deep breath. "My father...he was a pirate." She let out a gasp and breathed out the words "Another one..."  
  
"Another what?" Will asked, curious at what she meant.  
  
"Another...fascinating fact about your life. You're a fascinating person Will. I-" she was cut off by the gruff yells of "Victoria! 'Toria!" from a man standing by the front door.  
  
"That's my....brother. I must go now. It was wonderful to meet you, Will. I hope we shall see each other again," Victoria said sadly, rising from her seat.  
  
"Can't you stay for a moment more?" Will asked.  
  
"VICTORIA!" came the call from the door.  
  
"No, I couldn't," she said. "I'm staying at the local inn, I'll be there for a short while longer if you would like to see me again. Farewell." She walked out the door, just as a young man walked in with another man, hunched over and hooded. That was Jack and Jonathon.  
  
The walked over to the table, Jack nearly bumping into every table, and serving-girl, along the way. He placed a few coins on the table and said quietly "Get me a rum." Will didn't respond. "Are you daft, deaf, or both?" Jack said, exasperated. "I'm thirsty!"  
  
"Jonathon, get Jack a drink," Will said. "I have something to take care of." With that, he pulled his hat down over his eyes and ran from the pub.  
  
Well, I know most people don't really get what's going on and what's the deal with Victoria and all....just wait for the rest of the story and by the end it will all come together. Look over where she speaks...her hesitance before speaking. Analyze it as little or as much as you want until you find a reason for it. It will all become apparent by then end. Well, this chapter took me many months to write (yes, months, I wanted to make it good)....I hope you all enjoyed, and I can't wait to here your opinions.  
  



	2. Fiona

Chapter 2  
  
Jonathon and Jack ran from the pub after Will.  
  
"What's gotten into ye, boy?" Jack hissed from under his cloak. "Have ye gone completely mad? You'll get us caught, actin' this way."  
  
Will stopped where he was. Jack was right. Not only was he acting like a mad-man, everyone in Port Royal would recognize him. He pulled his hat lower over his brow and leaned down, as if to help the old man Jack was disguised as.  
  
"I met a girl," he said quietly. "I have to see her again. Just once more before we leave."  
  
"Fine," Jack said. "But make it quick. Where is she?"  
  
"She said she would be at the inn."  
  
"Fine. Now where is the inn at?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's right-" Will started to say, turning towards where the inn used to be. The he realized the inn had been destroyed when Barbossa and his men came to Port Royal. And he didn't know where it had been rebuilt. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You lived here for eight years and you don't know where the inn is?" Jack said.  
  
"It was destroyed by Barbossa's men. They must have built it somewhere else. We'll have to ask someone where it is."  
  
"What do you mean 'ask'? I don't think many people in this town will cotton to a pirate walking up to them and asking for directions!" Jack yelled exasperated. A few people glanced at them, but no one showed any sign of alarm, so the figured they were safe.  
  
"Quiet down. No one here knows Jonathon. We'll just have him go up to someone at the shipping docks and ask. We'll just stand far to the side and try not to get noticed."  
  
Jack motioned for Jonathon to come closer. "Go ask that lad where the town inn is," Jack said, pointing to a person standing by the dock, watching a ship being unloaded.   
  
"But, Captain, I'd uh, prefer if Will could go-" Jonathon started, but Jack cut him off.  
  
"Yes, lets send Will so he can get recognized and we'll all get to visit the gallows...why, I haven't seen them in, what, six months! I'm long overdue for a visit! Are ye daft, Jonathon! That was an order, now go!"  
  
Will felt some pity for Jonathon as he walked over to the person at the docks, but they had no choice to send him.  
  
"Excuse me...sir, but I was wondering-" Jonathon started to say when the person turned around.  
  
"What were you wondering, ma'am?" asked the girl that he had spoken to.  
  
"Why are you calling me 'ma'am'?"  
  
"You called me 'sir', so I assumed you liked going by opposites," she said in her thick Irish accent.  
  
"My apologies, Miss," Jonathon said, turning a pink-ish shade. "But my friends and I are looking for the inn. Would you happen to know where it is?"  
  
"I wouldn't be able to tell you where it is, as I'm a stranger to Port Royal myself," she said. "But I believe I could show you."  
  
Jonathon offered his arm to the girl and strutted back to where Will and Jack where, quite pleased at his success. Jack however, had a different reaction.  
  
"Why is he bringing a person over here? Does he want us to swing! Bloody Norrington would enjoy that but-"  
  
"She's not from Port Royal," Will cut in. "She won't recognize us. But if you don't quiet down, some one will."  
  
"This is Fiona," Jonathon said. "She said she could show us to where the inn is."  
  
Jack stared at the girl for a moment, in her ragged breeches and sagging shirt with her red hair under a decrepit hat, then said "What's your going price?"  
  
Will's jaw dropped to his chest, Jonathon turned bright red and Fiona let out an incredulous laugh and said "Excuse me? I don't know what kind of lady you think I am."  
  
"Well, assuming because you're hanging around the dock-"  
  
"For your information, sir, my father owns one of the ships that just came into port." She turned to Jonathon and said "I'm sorry, but if your friends are going to choose to treat me as such, then I'm afraid I can't help you." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, but Will chased after her.  
  
"Please, ma'am. I beg your pardon, but we really need your help. There's someone I need to find. Please help us."  
  
"If that is the case, sir," she said, turning back. "I'm correct in assuming it's a young lass we're looking for?" Will nodded in reply. "Well, I go soft for a romance. I'll gladly help you," she said as Will offered his arm to her. "But only if he escorts me about town," she said, pointing to Jonathon.  
  
He blushed as he took her arm and they started towards the inn. 


End file.
